R'theya Sol
R'theya Sol is one of the two Warriors of Light, the other being her adopted elder brother, Rehki'to Mhenku. She is a member of the R tribe, being the fifth daughter of its Nuhn, R'sol. She is considered a Grandmaster of Magic, majoring in five magic-based classes, and knowledge in a sixth and seventh. Character and Personality Seemingly unassuming and small, R'theya exudes the presence of a kind soul. With her pale skin, and short, snow white hair kept in two side tassels with clasps, and a long, fluffy tail, she seems young and innocent - especially with her mismatched eyes of blue and green. That coupled with her tendency to wear fluffy toques and big coats, she almost seems to be trying to play the part of being older than she is. In truth, she is actually quite immature, quick to offer to play games with children, and even to dance during parties and get together. Exuberant and full of energy, she is boundless in activity, easily excitable and happy. She seems to rarely feel sad or disappointed, but she in fact puts a mask up, not wanting to upset or worry those around her. She is quick to consider people friends, not even wasting a moment in wanting to assist the people of Gridania, or even anyone asking for assistance that she had come across in her travels. She even offers her help and hands to those of the Beast Tribes, most notably the Sylphs, who had eventually named her a Sylph-Friend. This willingness to help no matter the rewards has earned her a reputation, one that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have even teased her for. She bears a bleeding heart, one that reaches out to all those around her, likely a side effect of her variation of the Echo. Quite unfortunately, she has a tendency to be rather naive and dense, and when over-excited or upset, her grammar and language seems to take a hit, and she dips into childlike slang and sentence structure. Her joyful disposition and innocent naivety might give one the impression that she bears a misunderstanding of a great deal of social cues made around her - particularly if they were aware of her eldest brother's sheltering of her as a young child. However, she bears enough of a understanding of love and passion to have a pining for one of the friends made on her adventure, the subject of which she has only shared with her elder adopted brother, Rehki'to. She bears a large enough collection of books that she has many strewn across the floor of her quarters, and many more strapped to the back of her Chocobo. She also is fond of plush toys and has a fear of large monsters. History R'sol Nuhn had with him five wives as he ruled over the R tribe. One of those wives was a R'vhiwa Jhete, who had the honour of bearing him his first child, a male they named R'nayah. She would later bear R'sol his fifth daughter and the sixth child overall, a girl, whom they dubbed R'theya, a few years after one of her sister-wives had given birth to R'veldi. Born small and pale as winter, R'vhiwa decided that she had better things to do around their home, and passed care of the small child on R'nayah, still young and very inexperienced in childcare. Panicked and unsure of what to do, he called for help from the only sister he had quick access to, his half-sister, R'veldi, who would pick at herbs and play at hunting to gather supplies for tending to the small babe. R'nayah sometimes joined her, and it was on one of this excursions that they eventually discovered the young Rehki'to Mhenku. Mistaking him for the exact same age as their tiny sister, they took him in as well. Spoiled rotten and sheltered by her elder brother, R'theya grew with little care and interest in her tribe's typical view of swords, bows and daggers. Instead, she took an interest in the books her father would collect and sell, finding herself fascinated in the arts of magics. In fact, her aether was particularly geared for it practically from her birth - whenever she'd scream or throw a tantrum in her youth, her magic would set off in what R'nayah would eventually call 'magic fits'. This early fascination with magic would be what drove R'theya to learn Conjury, which set her off for Gridania. Five Year Gap, A Dream of a Crystal Five years before her arrival into Gridania, an event occurred that R'theya bears little memory of. She suspects that it might have had something to do with Cartenau, but whatever had occurred had sealed her in magical stasis, setting her aging five years off from her actual, chronological age as it should be. As a result, upon seeing her brother and sister again upon her return, they had noted that she still seemed as young as fourteen summers. Thus would start the search for knowledge that spurred most of R'theya's journey. All R'theya had to go on was a dream of a crystal, a voice she had never heard, and a desire to go out and explore the world around her. With this in mind, she picked up her wand, donned some travelling clothes, and hopped on the nearest carriage, her adopted brother by her side. Together, they sought out answers. A Realm Reborn, to a Storm of Blood R'theya, with Rehki'to, traveled to Gridania, which spurred a long series of events where they had discovered many things about themselves. Gifted with the Echo, they were immune to a Primal's abilities, and thus did they slay many such beasts at the behest of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, becoming Warriors of Light and heroes of Eorzea. They fought against the Garlean Empire as well, eventually meeting one Acony Bell, a Lalafell who would eventually become a dear friend. They faced many hardships, but they had each other, their friends, and their desire for knowledge. Grandmaster of Magic R'theya is a master of the Disciple of Magic classes, majoring almost entirely in classes that utilize the use of mana and aether. She has five main classes of this kind, having started with Conjurer, and having picked up the other classes over the course of her journeys in Eorzea and its neighbours. White Mage When she arrived to Gridania at the start of her journey, R'theya had been but a low level Conjurer. This is her most favoured class as a result, considering herself a Healer before a fighter. Black Mage Inspired by Papalymo, R'theya decided to pick up Thaumaturgy after meeting him in Gridania. Her second most favoured class, she has a tendency to stick to the Fire uses of the class. She prefers this class the most out of her damage-based magic classes. Arcanist/Summoner Inspired by Alphinaud and Urianger, R'theya picked this class up in Limsa Lominsa shortly before the Bloody Banquet. She learned the Summoner branch of this class through Y'shtola's younger sister Y'mhitra, eventually learning how to use Bahamut for her own use. Astrologian Ishgard, while not welcoming entirely at first, had introduced a new Healing class to R'theya. While she fumbles with the cards at times, she does quite enjoy it, liking any chance to use it. Red Mage Inspired by Alisaie, R'theya picked up this class hoping to learn something that didn't require a book, a staff, or a card. While she does enjoy it, the sword-based tactics of the class are difficult for her to adjust to, only reminding her further of R'veldi's disappointment in her neglect of learning her tribe's traditional classes.